<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Imposters Among Us... by Mochapadlock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220532">Imposters Among Us...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochapadlock/pseuds/Mochapadlock'>Mochapadlock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game), Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Among Us, Angst?, Fluff, Food mention, Gen, death mention, don't worry this is all lighthearted. some get killed but it is not too graphic i feel, this could also be seen as lamp or some other ships but i will keep it open to interpretation, this is sorta like family game night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:00:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochapadlock/pseuds/Mochapadlock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sides play first-person Among Us in the imagination. Virgil's experience as a ghost is better than he expected.<br/>-<br/>Food and death mention, but it'll be small, i swear. mostly fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Imposters Among Us...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hullo all - I hope your Winter Break is going well! Here is a Sanders Sides Among Us Fic, but be warned, there is mention of death and (hopefully) not too explicit mentions of cadavers. I promise, it's fluffier than how I'm presenting it to be, I really tried to make this fun. But I wanted to mention this just in case you really dislike that sort of stuff. <br/>Anyhoot - have fun!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was just something about being a ghost that felt…exhilarating. It was the feeling that made him giddy after watching all of those old timey Halloween movies or hearing Remus’ urban legends about ghosts navigating the globe for the perfect victim to haunt. He didn’t see who killed him, they vented before he got the chance to pick his ghostly figure up. There were no leads — and, to be fair, he didn’t see anyone follow him while he did his tasks. The purple suit lay waste on the ground, staring at it for a minute before discarding the corpse and traversing the hallways. Being a spirit takes some getting used to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After stalking Patton for a while, he deduced that he wasn’t, in fact, the imposter. Virgil looked incredulously at them while they were determining where they were on the map — even though he was holding it upside down, there was no way Virgil could help him. He left Patton’s presence after that, stalking whoever came near, which to his benefit, was Roman. He was arguably the most suspicious out of the rest of them — he hasn’t completed any tasks yet. He just stood by the garbage disposal, and while at first Virgil came to the conclusion that he didn’t know what the lever did, it now made sense that he just </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn't able to.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The next time he saw Roman, it was in the Navigation room, hand raised over Logan’s unsuspecting, hunched back. With a swift gesture, the stab rendered the logical one defenseless and on the ground. Logan clutched his head from the loss of blood flow before Virgil floated over to help him up. “Wha-what ha—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roman.” Virgil answered. He gestured toward the imposter, who attempted to wipe the blood off on his red suit, before giving up and brandishing the knife and slipping it back into his suit. He fled to the corner’s vent, hopping in quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, so…” Logan looked downwards, bottom half replaced with a wispy tail. “Oh, fuck!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Logan! I’ve never heard you swear before.” he chuckled. “Isn’t it cool?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cool?</span>
  </em>
  <span> We are paranormal beings now, Virgil!” he panicked, floating over towards his severed body while making a face of disgust. “Is this game normally this gory? I knew I shouldn’t have played with you all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, don’t worry Logan. It’s not real, so we’re good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> telling </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> not to worry? Now I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> this is terrible. I didn’t even get </span>
  <em>
    <span>trapped</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Logan, Logan.” he placed a gloved hand on his shoulder. “It might seem really scary and stuff, but there </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> some positives to this whole thing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>First, </span>
  </em>
  <span>this isn’t real. It’s all in the imagination. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Secondly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, don’t you wanna, like, see what’ll happen? You don’t need to stress out anymore now that you’re, well, dead.” He pointed out. Logan refused to answer, instead opting to slide down the chrome wall, the many flickering lights and screens flashing and beeping in the distance. The meteor shooting game stood idle, waiting for him to finish. “Hey, I also understand if you don’t really like gore. Remus sorta ruined it for me the last time he showed me a frog.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No no, I think that is </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Logan argued, making room for Virgil on the ground next to him. “I’ve done my fair share of dissections with Remus. It’s just…isn’t it spooky to see yourself like this?” he gestured toward the mangled corpse. The body was facing away from them, but Virgil didn’t want to see the look on his face anyways. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,  </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Virgil confessed, sliding down the wall next to him. “When I died, it was really frightening and honestly kinda scary. It was uh, in the medbay I think? Ironic, if you ask me.” they both chuckled. “But, er, I was just following Patton around before settling on Roman, and even though he couldn’t see me, it was nice to be in some good company. He checks his maps a lot, though. I even stood across from Janus at one point in the Lower Engine when I had to do the last of my tasks; I still can’t believe I have responsibilities even when I’m dead!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan laughed at this, mood lighter than moments ago. “This’ been nice. Although, can we move? I don’t think I want to look at my body anymore. I’ll just finish this task last.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. Come on.” He grabbed his hand, and pulled him toward the other end of the room, about to phase through the walls, but not before they heard some tapping near the entrance. A cyan-colored suit peeked around the corner, murmuring a “Hullo?”: It was Patton, slightly spooked at the lack of, well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive </span>
  </em>
  <span>people left. His eyes searched the room before landing onto the dead body. “G-gah!” he yelped, running straight toward it and sounding the alarm. Roman took this time to hop out of another vent in an adjacent room and run towards the cafeteria for the emergency meeting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two ghosts looked at each other and shrugged. Being dead themselves, they wouldn’t be able to formally “attend” the meeting, but it wouldn’t hurt to see how it’d go. Phasing through the walls, they reached the cafeteria with quick haste. Being a “warm-up” round, it made sense that over half of them were dead already from getting a grasp on the controls. The two sat at a cafeteria table with a lone pizza slice. Moments later, saddling up next to Logan was Janus, whose demeanor looked less than gleeful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Janus! You got </span>
  <em>
    <span>got</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Virgil laughed, only pushing the other’s buttons further. “I did my tasks while I was dead right across from you! What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roman.” he sooke, unremarked by the conclusion. “He trapped me in that wretched room, and snuck through the damn vents. No one even found my fucking body! What the hell!” he exasperated, with the two of them failing to hold in their laughter. “I feel you, Janus.” Logan hooked an arm around him. “At least you get to sit at what they call, the ‘cool kids’ table.” he remarked, with Virgil smiling at lingo. “If it makes you feel any better,” Virgil started, “they didn’t find my body at all as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janus gave him a soft, comfortable smile: “It’s not that bad </span>
  <em>
    <span>I guess</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Janus confessed. “It just sucks that it’s the first round. And wait, who else is going to avenge us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, there is Remus, Patton, and of course, Roman.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck.” </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three suited individuals stood across the table, quarreling while the dead three looked passively. “Not a single brain cell in sight.” Janus remarked, and Logan couldn’t help but snicker. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just don’t think that Roman could’ve done it!” Remus pointed out. “He’s my brother, and I would</span>
  <em>
    <span> know</span>
  </em>
  <span> when he’s lying!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? What if it’s just…</span>
  <em>
    <span>acting</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Roman countered, pulling off a snarky pose. The perished three facepalmed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah, Roman, you’d be a sneaky salamander if you’ve been </span>
  <em>
    <span>acting</span>
  </em>
  <span> this whole time! The real imposter would never put themselves out there </span>
  <em>
    <span>like that</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Patton intrigued. Again, it elicited a facepalm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what? Since </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> have expert acting knowledge in being an imposter — don’t ask — I would say that…” he looked over the both of them, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’d</span>
  </em>
  <span> be the imposter!” he pointed to Patton, who raised his hands in defense. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha—</span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Who knew!” Patton exclaimed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roman did, apparently!” Remus agreed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> right! I</span>
  <em>
    <span> did</span>
  </em>
  <span>, didn’t I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three small touchpads materialized in front of them — they casted their votes, all choosing Patton.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did…did Patton seriously vote for himself?” Janus looked flabbergasted at the three voters. Virgil rolled his eyes, unsurprised, “I mean, cut him some slack, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> his first game.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does he </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> that it’s not good to be an imposter? It’s-it’s in the name!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Er, maybe. Probably not.” he shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The votes were tallied on their monitors, and yes, Patton indeed voted for himself. All at once, a trap door popped out under him, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>zoom</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he was off into space. It only took a short amount of time before ghost Patton joined their ranks, up next to Janus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So…hey guys! I guess I’m…dead?” he asked, hands rubbing his ghostly torso. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes you are, Patton.” Logan informed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh gosh. That’s not good, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no it is not, Patton.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Projected in big letters above the cafeteria table, it read: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Patty Cake was not the imposter</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus yelped while Roman marveled at the sign, until all six of them began to warp back into the mothership. One by one, they appeared on the ship’s loading station, Virgil being the last. He strapped the seat harnesses off, greeted by the others who’ve been transported as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow! Great game, all! Or should I say…’GG’?” Patton congratulated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“GG to you too, Patton,” Virgil lauded. “And hey, Roman?” he spun around to see the man, who was flashing a smile while in a superhero stance. “Good job. I know who I’ll run to when there’s a killer amok.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be your knight in shining armor — unless I’m not, of course.” he smirked. “So! Anyone up for another round?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Initially, this was a whole honkin one-shot, but for story reasons, I think it looks better as a two-shot! So, look out for the second chapter soon!<br/>And, thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated! ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>